Pidiendo un aventón
by paolamendoza
Summary: Tras ver a su novio ponerle el cuerno en su propia cama, Kari decide tomar un viaje y cambiar el rumbo de su vida, sin imaginar que el destino le tenía preparado algo mejor.
1. ¿A dónde vas?

**Capítulo 1: ¿A dónde vas?**

* * *

><p>Había partido de Seattle esa mañana. Había recorrido unos 110 kilómetros cuando el auto se quedo sin gasolina. Estaba en un páramo vacío y no había una sola estación de servicio a la vista.<p>

- Mierda.- exclamé.

Revisé el baúl, sabiendo que era en vano, que no iba a aparecer un bidón con combustible allí, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer.

Regresé al auto y me senté. Busqué el mapa que estaba en la guantera y me desanimé al notar que la ciudad más cercana estaba a diez kilómetros. No podía caminar hasta allí y volver antes del anochecer.

Tomé mi mochila y una maleta que estaban en el asiento trasero, cerré las puertas del auto, arrojé las llaves a un pastizal muy crecido que había a mi derecha y comencé a caminar.

Hacia un calor de mil demonios, eran las tres de la tarde más o menos. Hacia rato que no veía pasar ni un solo auto, estaba completamente sola.

Me alejé de a poco del auto, sin siquiera mirar atrás. No me importaba para nada dejarlo allí, de todos modos no era mío.

Vivía en Seattle durante vario tiempo, aunque había nacido en Nueva Orleáns. Compartía un departamento pequeño con mi novio desde hacía dos años, Joe. La noche anterior había entrado a casa después del trabajo, pensando en descansar un poco y conversar con él, y me llevé una muy grata sorpresa al encontrarlo en mi propia cama con una despampanante rubia.

- No es lo que crees, juro que no.- decía una y otra vez, cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo con mi edredón favorito.

- Ah, si, ¡ya veo! Están jugando a las caras, ¿no?- grité con furia.- Imbécil. Por mi puedes irte a la mierda.

Lo eché de la casa, aunque volvió esa misma mañana. Discutimos un buen rato, hasta que tomé mis cosas, que ya había preparado y también las llaves de su auto. Ese auto que tanto amaba y le había costado años de esfuerzo y trabajo duro comprar.

- ¡Kari! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- chilló en cuanto me vio subir al auto. Corrió a la par del vehículo durante al menos dos calles, hasta que aceleré tanto que lo perdí de vista.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, me alejé de allí.

Así que ahora allí estaba. El maldito auto se había quedado sin combustible y yo caminaba bajo el sol de agosto.

Cuando me hube alejado bastante, alrededor de tres o cuatro kilómetros, encontré una roca enorme a un costado del camino. Me senté allí, incapaz de seguir por el momento. Saqué de mi mochila una botella de agua y le di un gran trago. Escuché un ruido como de motor acercándose poco a poco. Me levanté de un salto y miré a la distancia.

Una camioneta roja venía en dirección al sur. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verme le hice señas. Pasó a mi lado sin hacerme caso. Hubiese dado lo mismo que le pidiera a la roca que me llevara.

Tenía planeado ir a Los Ángeles. No sabía exactamente por qué. Al plantearme un rumbo, fue el primer lugar que se me cruzó por la mente y me atrajo bastante la idea. No estaba atada a ningún sitio y eso me daba libertad de elegir.

Miré el reloj. Eran las cinco y media. En un par de horas estaría oscureciendo y no deseaba seguir allí.

Antes de lo que imaginé, oí otro vehículo acercándose. Esta vez venía del lado contrario, pero lo detuve de todas formas. Lentamente aminoró la marcha. Corrí hacia la ventanilla que se abría y me asomé al interior de un auto blanco algo destartalado.

- ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó un hombre gordo y barbudo.

- ¿A dónde puede llevarme?- dije yo en cambio.

- Voy a Seattle.- respondió y me desilusionó mi mala suerte.

- Bueno, gracias de todas formas.- me di media vuelta y me alejé de él.

Volví a sentarme en la roca a esperar. Me estaba dando hambre. No comía nada desde el desayuno. Maldecí en silencio al auto. A esa hora ya podría estar en Pórtland o cerca de allí.

Me estaba adormeciendo por culpa del calor y el cansancio, sin tener en cuenta el hambre, cuando escuché a lo lejos un auto y música. Me levanté y, poniéndome la mano sobre la frente porque el sol me daba en la cara, escudriñé a lo lejos. Un auto negro, último modelo y con vidrios polarizados se acercaba a buena velocidad. Le hice señas, pensando que alguien con un vehículo así jamás se detendría.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocada. Se detuvo en cuanto me vio. Me paré en la ventanilla del acompañante y esperé a que la bajara para poder hablarle.

Dentro del auto había una sola persona: un hombre, que rondaría los veinticinco años, con cabello rubio muy claro algo desprolijo, esbelto y aparentemente no muy alto. Llevaba lentes de sol negros y una camisa del mismo color, con una inscripción en color púrpura sobre un dibujo blanco, y un jean. Me resultó bastante atractivo.

- Hola, gracias por detenerte.- dije, porque fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

Me pregunté si el sol me estaría afectando.

- No hay por qué.- contestó sonriendo.- ¿A dónde vas?

- A cualquier parte donde puedas llevarme.- respondí, pensando que tal vez podía dejarme en algún lugar donde pudiera dormir esa noche.- Voy a Los Ángeles, pero si vas a otro sitio, me viene bien de todas formas.

-Estás de suerte porque yo también voy a Los Ángeles.- dijo y sonreí.- Trae tus cosas.

- Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad.- grité mientras corría en busca de mi maleta y mi mochila, que había dejado sobre la roca. Él me abrió la puerta para que me sentara a su lado.

- ¿Quieres poner eso en el asiento de atrás?- preguntó.- Así iremos mas cómodos.

- Claro, como tú quieras.- entré al auto, me senté y me giré para apoyar las cosas en el asiento trasero.- Ah, por cierto, soy Kari.

- TK. - dijo él a su vez, tendiéndome una mano que yo estreché.

-Lindo nombre.- comenté con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se ponía en marcha.

Me devolvió el gesto. El auto fue tomando velocidad y comenzamos el viaje, TK y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>14 capítulos, una historia bastante cortita que ya tenía preparada desde hace tiempo (en el 2006 la hice, ahora sólo la adapté a Takari) espero que les agrade... :)<strong>

**PD: Perdón por errores ortográficos, no sé por qué se borraron los acentos cuando pasé el documento acá y aunque la corregí, si me faltó alguno, perdón.**


	2. Longview

**Capítulo 2: Longview.**

* * *

><p>El interior del auto estaba fresco gracias al aire acondicionado. Me apoyé sobre el asiento y suspiré, sintiendo un gran alivio por no tener que estar bajo el sol ardiente. Sonaba música de The Ramones.<p>

- ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó mirándome con interés.- Parece que viajaste mucho.

- No demasiado, pero tuve que caminar un par de kilómetros y hace mucho calor.- contesté mientras tomaba mi botella de agua y le daba un trago. Se la ofrecí y él la tomó con una sonrisa.- Vengo de Seattle.

- ¿Qué hacías allí?- dejó la botella y bajó el volumen de la música para poder conversar más tranquilos.

- Vivía allí.- dije simplemente.

- ¿Ya no?

- No. Decidí mudarme esta mañana.- expliqué y él me miró con aspecto divertido. Parecía esperar que comentara algo más, así que me explayé un poco.- Es que… bueno, tuve un par de problemas. Me dije a mí misma que necesitaba un cambio y pensé que sería mejor empezar de inmediato.

- ¿Qué tipo de problemas?- quiso saber TK, casi preocupado. Me pregunté si no se imaginaba algo que no era. Tal vez pensaba que estaba huyendo de la policía o algo así. De seguro no quería tener problemas.- ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?

- No, no te preocupes. Si de verdad quieres saberlo, dejé a mi novio. Eso es todo.- respondí, tratando de que se tranquilizara, pero agradeciendo su actitud de todas maneras.

- Ah… bueno, eso lo explica todo.

Nos callamos unos momentos. Me quedé algo pensativa y, a juzgar por su aspecto, también TK.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunté después de un rato.

– Estuve en Vancouver, trabajando. Tenía ganas hace rato de hacer un viaje largo en auto. Me dije que era una buena oportunidad, ya que empezaba mis vacaciones.

- ¿A qué te dedicas?- quise saber, encontrándolo de repente muy interesante.

- Eh… soy músico.- dijo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Tocas la guitarra o algo de eso?

- Sí, soy guitarrista y cantante en una banda.- contestó, casi de forma evasiva.

- ¿Y tienen algún disco editado? ¿Son conocidos?- traté de recordar su cara de entre los grupos y bandas que conocía. Tenía un aire que me sonaba familiar, pero no me recordó a nada.

- Se podría decir que sí. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?- preguntó de inmediato.

- De momento a nada.- respondí, recordando que hasta el día anterior había trabajado en un Mc Donald's.- Dejé mi trabajo ayer.

- Parece que dejaste muchas cosas.- comentó sonriendo.

- Bueno, no lo hice precisamente porque quería. Las circunstancias…- vi en mi cabeza la imagen de Joe, en nuestra cama, el lecho que compartíamos juntos cada noche, donde nos demostrábamos el amor que nos teníamos, revolcándose con esa rubia que al parecer podía ofrecerle más cosas que yo. Sentí que se me hacia un nudo en la garganta. De repente me había inundado la idea de que ya no estábamos juntos, de su traición.

- ¿Estás bien?- me estaba observando atentamente.- ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo?

- No, es que… no sé…- me sentí confundida. ¿Había hecho lo correcto al irme así, sin pensarlo bien? ¿Debí quedarme a hablar con Joe, a plantearle la situación? ¿Qué habría hecho él?- Encontré a mi novio en mi cama, con otra mujer.- escupí casi sin darme cuenta, confiando en él repentinamente. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Llevaba pensando toda la noche, todo el tiempo, desde que lo había descubierto.

- Lo siento.- dijo de forma compasiva.

- Llegué a casa del trabajo y entré a mi habitación, buscándolo. No recuerdo qué, pero quería contarle algo. Abrí la puerta y allí estaban. Él estaba desnudo, a su lado había una chica rubia, parecía una modelo… estaba en ropa interior. Joe quiso explicarse, pero no lo dejé. Los eché de la casa y esta mañana él se apareció a hablar conmigo. Así que tomé mis cosas, le saqué su auto y me fui.- casi me atragantaba con las palabras, me sentía terrible.- Se quedó sin gasolina a unos diez kilómetros de aquí, más o menos. Lo abandoné y empecé a caminar.

- Recuerdo haber visto un auto vacío, en el camino, no hace tanto. Es un buen auto.- me miró de manera severa. Creí que me haría bajar y me dejaría sola, pensando de mí cosas horribles.- Yo en tu lugar lo hubiese destruido con un bat de baseball. – agregó, con la misma expresión.

Sentí un gran alivio: no iba a abandonarme en el medio de la carretera.

- Amaba ese auto. Casi muere de un ataque al corazón cuando me vio que me lo llevaba.- comenté.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer en Los Ángeles?- preguntó.

- En realidad no estoy muy segura. Solamente elegí el rumbo. Pero supongo que buscaré trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. Nada del otro mundo.- contesté. En ese momento mi estomago hizo un ruido que sonó al quejido de un animal.- Lo siento, no como nada desde el desayuno.- me disculpé con una sonrisa.

TK se inclinó hacia mi lado y, buscando en la guantera, me entregó un paquete de papas fritas.

- Tengo que comprar más en el primer lugar que encontremos. Prometo un mejor menú.- reí mientras aceptaba la bolsa que agradecí.

- No te preocupes por mí. Sólo tendrás que llevarme, no hace falta que me cuides y me alimentes.- dije, sintiéndome un estorbo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a Chehalis, el primer pueblo en kilómetros, nos detuvimos en una estación de servicio. Fui al baño mientras TK cargaba gasolina y luego me reuní a él en el autoservicio.<p>

Estaba eligiendo algunas cosas de comer y de tomar: en los brazos tenía varias botellitas de coca cola, bandejas que contenían dos sándwiches, papas fritas, galletas dulces y saladas. Me acerqué al mismo tiempo que buscaba mi billetera.

- Déjame pagar la mitad.- dije, pero TK no me hizo caso. Le dio a la vendedora un poco de dinero y pidió cigarrillos.

- ¿Vamos?- dijo, tomando la bolsa con sus compras y saliendo en dirección al auto. Asentí con la cabeza, pero en vez de seguirlo, me quedé allí.

Tomé algunas golosinas para masticar en el camino, como chocolates, caramelos, goma de mascar, pastillas y otras cosas varias que no había probado. Me pregunté cuáles le gustarían a TK, así que llevé bastante variedad, para que pudiera escoger.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó cuando subí al auto y vio mis compras.

- No me dejaste comprar comida, de modo que traje golosinas.- contesté.

- ¡Uh! Me encantan estos.- tomó una bolsa de caramelos confitados y me sonrió.

- Que bueno porque no tenía idea de qué podía gustarte.- comenté.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? ¿Piensas detenerte a dormir en alguna parte?

- No lo sé.- respondió. Tomó un mapa y me lo tendió.- ¿A cuánto está la siguiente ciudad?

- Mmm…- examiné el mapa y calculé las distancias.- El siguiente pueblo es Longview, a unos sesenta kilómetros de aquí.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó y sonrió divertido.

- Longview. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, me parece un nombre gracioso.- dijo él, sonriente, como si recordara algo. Me le quedé mirando unos segundos, porque yo no le encontraba nada gracioso ni particular a aquél nombre, luego volví a mirar el mapa.

- Está en el límite con Oregon, derecho por esta misma carretera.- proseguí.- No sé qué planes tenías tú para este viaje.

- Nada en especial. Me parece bien seguir derecho por la carretera número 5, así no nos perderemos, y lo más probable es que lleguemos más rápido.

De forma que continuamos hablando sobre el rumbo que tomaríamos. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Chehalis había quedado atrás.

Ni TK ni yo estábamos cansados, así que decidimos conducir toda a noche para llegar a Longview, o mejor aun a Pórtland.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, cambiamos de roles: yo me puse al volante. Íbamos escuchando música, bromeando y comiendo.

- No te pregunté qué edad tienes.- dijo él mientras mordía su sándwich.

- Veinticuatro. ¿Y tú?- pregunté, antes de darle un trago a la coca cola.

- Treinta y cuatro.- contestó, haciendo que me atragantara con la bebida.- ¿Qué?

- Estás bromeando.- susurré, limpiando el volante con una servilleta.- No puedes tener diez años mas que yo… te ves tan… no sé, joven.

- Gracias.- sonrió orgulloso.- Pero es cierto.

Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a conversar de varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Yo le conté de mi infancia en Nueva Orleáns y él de la suya en Berkeley. La conversación nos dejó a ambos recordando viejos tiempos y acabamos quedándonos callados y absortos en nuestros pensamientos.

Cuando volví a mirar a TK, se había dormido, acurrucado en su asiento, con una expresión parecida a la de un ángel en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Como que casi no se nota que me gustan los hombre músicos y mayores que yo, ¿verdad? Jajaja...<strong>

**Aclaro: aquellos que me empezarán a decir: "es que le falta algo a la historia" sí, lo sé xD la escribí hace casi 5 años, yo tenía entre 15 y 16, no me acuerdo en qué fecha o momento la hice; la saqué del baúl de los recuerdos y sólo le corregí unas cuantas cosas gramaticales así que, si le falta desarrollo y demás, pues sí pero xD qué rayos! Tan sólo imagínense todo jajajajajajaja...**

**Rose: no la he leído, aunque está en mis favoritos, ya muchos me la han recomendado y doy mi palabra de que la empezaré a leer esta semana, de poder terminarla no prometo nada, pero si encuentro interesante la historia, arreglo mi tiempo y consigo el permiso de la autora, ¿por qué no hacerlo? :D**

**Zero: Simplemente como Takari no funcionaba jajaja pero la original sigue en pie :)**

**Y para los demás, mil gracias por comentar, me alegra que de momento los haya entretenido :D**


	3. Pastel de chocolate

**Capítulo 3: Pastel de chocolate.**

* * *

><p>Conducía en silencio en la oscura noche. Había apagado la radio para no despertar a TK. Nada me distraía ahora de mis pensamientos.<p>

Sólo podía pensar en Joe. Sabía que debería odiarlo después de lo que había sucedido… pero lo extrañaba y seguía queriéndolo. Habíamos compartido muchas cosas, mucho tiempo.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas cuando la horrenda imagen de la traición volvió a formarse en mi mente. Lo maldije en silencio por arruinar la vida tranquila y feliz que llevábamos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó una voz soñolienta. Miré a TK. Se había despertado y me miraba inquisitivo.

- Nada, perdona, soy una tonta.- respondí, secándome las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Él me alcanzo un pañuelo que agradecí con una sonrisa.- Vuelve a dormir, pareces cansado.

- Estoy bien.- dijo, moviendo una mano para alejar esa idea.- ¿Por qué llorabas?

- Yo… me acordaba de Joe.- expliqué.- Sé que no debería, pero es difícil. Yo lo amo, lo amaba… ya no sé. No puedo evitarlo, sólo puedo pensar en ello.

- Relájate, ¿si? Ese tipo es un idiota, no supo ver lo que tenía en frente…

- Yo no puedo competir con esa chica, era tan bonita… mírame, soy un desastre. No lo culpo, es obvio que quería algo más.- me miré a mi misma, sintiéndome asqueada. Todo de mí me parecía horrendo: mi pelo castaño que me llegaba a los hombros, mis ojos color café, mi cuerpo…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- exclamó él, mirándome con reproche.- Eres muy hermosa, Kari. Él es el desastre. Dentro de un tiempo se dará cuenta de lo que perdió, solo por revolcarse con una rubia tonta sin cerebro.

- Gracias, TK, pero no es fácil creerte… no veo en mí algo que valga la pena.- me concentré en el camino, apartando la vista de mi reflejo en el vidrio.

- Entonces estás tan ciega como él.- repuso casi enojado.- Basta ya de eso. Eres una chica linda, inteligente, joven y no te dejaré pensar más estupideces.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Ni siquiera hace un día que me conoces.- repliqué.

- ¿Y qué? Puedo leerte como a un libro abierto.- respondió. Buscó una botella de coca cola y le dio un trago.- Hazme caso y ya deja eso. Dentro de poco lo habrás olvidado.

Lo miré. Estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo y me pareció que estaba observando a un amigo de toda la vida.

- Gracias.- dije simplemente, algo embargada de emoción.

- No hay de qué. ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?- se ofreció.

- No, no estoy cansada. Puedes dormir si quieres y te despertaré en unas horas, así podemos cambiar de nuevo.

- Bien, pero antes tendrás que detenerte. La maldita coca cola me dio ganas de orinar.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las dos de la mañana, TK volvió a despertar. Estábamos por llegar a Longview y yo masticaba una barra de chocolate. Me estaba entrando sueño. Él dio un gran bostezo.<p>

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

- A unos ocho kilómetros de Longview.- respondí.

- Estaciónate, cambiaremos de lugar ahora, así puedes descansar.- disminuí la velocidad y me estacioné a un costado del camino. Salimos del auto y fui a sentarme en el asiento del acompañante. Me acurruqué porque tenía un poco de frío y lo miré.

- ¿Pararemos en Longview?

- No sé. No creo que haya nada abierto a esta hora. Tal vez sería mejor ir derecho a Pórtland. Podemos parar a desayunar. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó mientras se ponía en marcha.

- Está bien por mí.- giré en el asiento para acomodarme y, antes de dormirme profundamente, sentí que TK me cubría con su suéter.

* * *

><p>Un rayo de sol me dio en la cara. Eso fue lo que me despertó. Miré la hora en mi reloj y vi que eran casi las ocho. Me estiré y me volteé para hablarle a TK. Aún estaba tapada con su suéter.<p>

- Estaba a punto de llamarte.- dijo él sonriendo.- Ya estamos en Pórtland. Buscaré un lugar donde podamos desayunar tranquilos.

- Genial.- susurré aún medio dormida.

Pronto entramos en un pequeño café a orilla del camino. Estaba casi vacío, a excepción de un matrimonio con un niño pequeño. Fuimos al baño y después ocupamos una mesita apartada en el fondo del lugar. Pedimos café y dos porciones de pastel de chocolate.

- ¿Estás cansado?- le pregunté mientras probaba el pastel que estaba delicioso.

- No mucho. Podría seguir un buen rato más. ¿Dormiste bien?- quiso saber tras darle un sorbo al café.

- Bastante bien, la verdad. A propósito, gracias por el suéter.- agregué riendo.

- No hay por qué.

Hablamos un buen rato del trayecto del viaje y después nos quedamos en silencio. Era extraño, TK era la única persona con la que podía estar en silencio sin sentirme incomoda.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar volvimos al auto. TK se sentó del lado del acompañante a descansar un poco y yo conduje un buen tramo, mientras escuchábamos algo de música.

A él le gustaba mucho el género punk, al parecer: todos los discos que había en el auto eran así. Encontré varias cosas de The Ramones, The Clash, NOFX y Rancid.

No tenía nada en contra de ello, así que elegí uno y lo puse.

- No tienes mucha variedad, ¿eh?- dije mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó él a su vez.

- Me gusta esta cancion.- contesté, refiriendome a "I Fought The Law" de The Clash.- Y The Ramones también me gusta.

-Genial, entonces.

- No te pregunté qué tipo de música haces con tu banda.- comenté. Él miró por la ventanilla y tardó un rato en contestar.

- Más o menos este tipo. Punk rock, a veces un poco más liviano, mezclado con otros sonidos… no sé.- respondió.

- Si no lo sabes tú…- susurré sonriendo y él rió.- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿La banda?- inquirió y yo asentí con la cabeza.- Eh…

- ¿Qué pasa?- dije al ver que parecía no querer hablar de ello.- Hey, no habrás mentido, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Mi banda se llama Teenage wolves.- replicó de inmediato.

- Mmm, me suena un poco el nombre.- murmuré pensativa. No escuchaba la radio y miraba muy poco canales del estilo de MTV, así que se me hacia difícil recordar nombres de grupos o cantantes.- ¿Me cantas algo?

- No.- repuso y rió. Yo reí también y dejé de lado el tema, porque al parecer no le gustaba demasiado.


	4. Un chapuzón peligroso

**Capítulo 4: Un chapuzón peligroso.**

* * *

><p>Hacia el mediodía, o más bien la tarde, paramos en un lugar que nos pareció bonito para almorzar. Aún nos quedaban varias cosas de las que habíamos comprado en Chehalis, más algunas que habíamos adquirido en Pórtland. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol y comimos mientras charlábamos de varias cosas en general. En cierto momento, la conversación se centró en lo que haríamos al llegar a Los Ángeles.<p>

- La verdad no sé aún. No quiero planear mucho, ya te lo dije.- comenté al mismo tiempo que tomaba un trago de coca cola.- La prioridad será buscar un lugar donde quedarme… y trabajo. Se me va a acabar muy pronto el dinero.

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres.- dijo TK, jugueteando con el césped entre nosotros.- Tengo muchos conocidos. Tal vez te cedan un departamento con un plazo lo suficientemente largo para que puedas juntar el dinero y pagarlo. En cuanto al trabajo… no sé. ¿Qué sabes hacer?

- No hace falta, gracias.- dije, descartando la idea con un movimiento de la mano.- Ya estás haciendo mucho por mí, no es necesario nada más.

- No seas tonta. Quiero ayudarte.- repuso, pero yo lo interrumpí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú cuando llegues?

- Eh…- dudó un momento, probablemente por el repentino cambio de tema.- Vivo allí, así que iré a casa.

- ¿Vives solo?- inquirí.

- No…- volvió a dudar, esta vez sin razón aparente.- No, yo… vivo con mis hijos.

- No los habías mencionado.- comenté sorprendida.

- Lo sé.- sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y me mostró la foto de dos niños de entre doce y siete años sentados en un banco en un parque.- Joseph, el mayor, tiene once años. Le decimos Joey. Y este es Jacob, tiene sólo ocho años.

- Joey se parece mucho a ti.- dije, estudiando la foto con atención. El sonrió con orgullo.- ¿Y tu esposa?

- Bueno… estoy divorciado.- respondió, apartando de mí su mirada.

- Debió ser terrible para los niños.- le puse una mano en el hombro, pensando que también debió ser duro para él.

- Sí, lo fue.- señaló al pequeño y agregó.- Jake es igual a su madre.

- ¿Llevaban casados mucho tiempo?- pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad. De repente se había convertido en un enigma para mí. Me di cuenta que TK tenía una vida tan compleja como la mía o la de cualquiera, con sus triunfos y derrotas, con sus alegrías y desilusiones.

- Doce años. Me casé cuando tenía solo veintidós.

- Eras muy joven.

- Sí, pero estaba seguro de que quería estar con Catherine. La amaba mucho.- explicó.

- Lo siento.- murmuré compadeciéndolo.

- No tienes que hacerlo. Ya lo asumí, lo acepté. Estoy bien.

Cambié de tema lo más rápido que pude, tratando de animarlo y comenzamos a bromear sobre cosas sin importancia.

Finalmente, volvimos al auto y esta vez TK se puso al volante.

- Está haciendo frío.- comenté, acurrucándome en el asiento.

- Es extraño, no hay sol y estamos en verano… ¿quieres un abrigo?- ofreció, al ponerse en marcha.

- No, estoy bien ahora. Pero no se te ocurra bajar una ventana.- lo amenacé con un dedo, cara severa y TK rió.

Viajamos con muchísima lentitud durante toda la tarde, por ninguna razón en especial, simplemente no estábamos apurados por llegar a ninguna parte.

Poco antes del atardecer llegamos a Salem, a unos 110 kilómetros de Pórtland. TK quiso detenerse un rato en el río Willamette, que era muy hermoso, según sus propias palabras. Así que nos desviamos un buen trecho y estacionamos en una carretera cercana a la orilla.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos en silencio, hasta llegar junto al agua. De verdad era un lugar muy bonito. En la orilla opuesta estaba todo tan desierto como en la que nos encontrábamos nosotros: sólo se veía césped y cielo. Nos sentamos en una roca lo bastante grande para los dos y durante un rato me entretuve mirando como TK lanzaba piedritas al agua.

El cielo se iba tiñendo muy lentamente de tonos más oscuros. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, se divisaba una impresionante tonalidad violácea. Se la señale a TK, que sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Que bueno que se te ocurrió venir.- comenté, rompiendo el silencio de repente. Mi voz sonó fuerte a pesar de que fue sólo un susurro.

- Hacia mucho que no venía. En realidad pasé sólo una vez, de pequeño. Siempre quise volver.- explicó, con aire melancólico.

- Bueno, aquí estamos.- agregué sonriéndole.

En ese momento hubo una brisa bastante fría que me hizo estremecer. TK se levantó y se acercó a la orilla.

- Voy a buscar algún abrigo al auto.- dije, parándome yo también.- ¿Te traigo algo?

Él sólo se limitó a negar, silencioso, y yo me encaminé a paso lento hacia el auto.

Abrí la puerta del asiento de atrás y revolví entre mis cosas, tratando de encontrar el saco que había usado unas pocas horas antes. Lo encontré debajo de mi mochila. Me disponía a tomarlo y volver cuando oí un ruido sordo, luego algo grande que cae al agua y una exclamación ahogada.

No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de qué era lo que había pasado.

Me di media vuelta y corrí hacia el río a toda velocidad, acortando con rapidez los pocos metros que me separaban de éste. Ya casi había anochecido y era difícil ver con precisión.

- ¡TK!- grité, algo asustada. Esperaba que supiera nadar, aunque tal vez el río no era profundo en la orilla.

Me llegó una voz amortiguada y baja que contestaba unos pasos mas allá.

- Aquí estoy.

Me acerqué y lo vi en realidad, el río era más profundo de lo que creía. El agua le llegaba más arriba del cuello y tenía que estirar la cabeza para poder respirar bien.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté, tendiéndole una mano.

- Sí, pero estoy atorado. El fondo está cubierto de rocas y el pie me quedó atrapado entre ellas.- explicó con una mueca de dolor.

- Trata de zafarte.- hizo fuerza, pero no lo consiguió. Me agaché junto a él y le tendí los brazos.- Agarrame por el cuello.

Él hizo lo que le decía. Yo lo tomé con todas mis fuerzas por debajo de los brazos, con bastante dificultad e intentando no caer yo también.

-Bien, vamos a hacerlo al mismo tiempo, ¿si? A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos… ¡tres!- traté de levantarlo y él empujó hacia arriba con la pierna que tenía libre. Repetimos lo mismo varias veces, hasta que finalmente logró soltarse. Caímos hacia atrás en el pasto, yo de espaldas y él sobre mí. Lo miré unos segundos a los ojos, sintiéndome extraña. Entonces noté que estaba temblando.

Lo ayudé a incorporarse. La ropa y el pelo chorreaban agua sin cesar.

- Dios mío. Vas a enfermarte, rápido, vamos al auto.- lo tomé del brazo y lo hice caminar con rapidez. Cuando se sentó en el asiento trasero, me di cuenta que se le había rasgado una parte del pantalón y le sangraba una rodilla. Mientras tanto, no dejaba de temblar y le castañeteaban los dientes.

Tomé mi maleta en busca de una toalla y mi mochila, donde tenía algunos artículos de primeros auxilios, en especial unas vendas y un poco de alcohol.

- Ten, sécate. Voy a buscarte algo de ropa seca.- dije al mismo tiempo que le daba la toalla. Enseguida fui al baúl y saqué de allí la maleta de TK. Tomé al azar un pantalón, una camisa, un suéter y demás y lo cerré todo nuevamente. Me di vuelta para dárselo todo y me quedé sorprendida al verlo.

La ropa mojada hacía un montón en el suelo y TK vestía solo unos boxers negros bastante ajustados. Estaba secándose el pelo, de espaldas a mí. Casi al instante se volteó y pude apreciar que tenia varios tatuajes en su cuerpo. Antes de poder examinarlo por completo él me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, tiritando.

- Nada, toma vistete rápido.- le alcancé la ropa y junté la que estaba mojada en el suelo. La metí en una bolsa de plástico que encontré en el asiento trasero y la dejé en el baúl.

En cuanto se vistió lo hice entrar en el auto. Nos sentamos los dos en el asiento trasero y le limpié con cuidado el corte de la rodilla.

No parecía que fuera a infectarse, pero de todas formas le puse una venda después de desinfectarlo.

TK seguía temblando. Pensé que sería mejor que se recostara en la parte de atrás y taparlo con algo, para tratar de evitar que se enfermara.

- El agua estaba… helada.- dijo con dificultad, porque seguía temblando.

- Shh, tranquilo. Haré lugar aquí, así podrás recostarte.- pasé mi mochila y mi maleta al asiento de adelante y metí todo el resto donde podía. Recordé que en la maleta de Billie había una frazada, así que salí, la busqué en el baúl y, tras hacerlo acostarse, lo tapé con ella.

Me pasé al asiento de adelante y lo miré.

- ¿Qué hacemos, TK?- pregunté.- ¿Vamos a un hospital?

- No, estoy bien.- contestó con una voz muy tomada. Le puse una mano en la frente. Tenía fiebre.

- Al menos tendremos que parar en algún lado. Necesitas un baño caliente y una cama.- le dije preocupada.- Pararé en el primer hotel que vea.

Él no respondió. Puse el auto en marcha y traté de dirigirme lo más rápido posible hacia la parte mas habitada del pueblo. A cada rato me volvía a mirar a TK, que tenía la cara pálida y volaba de fiebre.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinthia (Dadita's-Neiko): "Todas las cosas obran para el bien de los que aman a Dios..." Romanos 8:28. Yo sé lo que es tener problemas en casa (vengo de una familia disfuncional) y especialmente ahorita estoy teniendo varios con la esposa de mi papá (me trata como basura y él no me defiende) y aunque sí me ha hecho llorar de coraje, yo confío en que esta prueba me ayudará a forjar un carácter íntegro, paciente, estoy aprendiendo a perdonar y a no tomarme las cosas personales, no es fácil, pero te lo pongo así: imagínate que tú eres un pedazo de oro, sin forma, y a través de estos problemas es como si estuvieras dentro de un horno en donde el Forjador (en mi caso, yo lo llamo Dios) tiene que fundirte para después poder darte forma y hacer de ti una pieza hermosa, para ello lleva todo un proceso, desde el fundir, poner en molde, etc... y cada etapa de ese proceso es una prueba (o problema) en tu vida, y es aquí en donde tú pones de tu parte, no es fácil tener pruebas ni problemas y de verdad que no es bonito! jajaja pero si tienes una actitud positiva, confiada en que todo pasará pronto y el resultado que verás será maravilloso, te aseguro que la carga será más ligera! :D ánimo, que no hay mal que por bien no venga... :)<strong>


	5. Fiebre nocturna

**Capítulo 5: Fiebre nocturna.**

* * *

><p>Estaba muy nerviosa y no conocía el lugar. Después de un buen rato, tuve que admitir que me había perdido.<p>

Aparentemente había doblado a la derecha cuando debía ir hacia la izquierda. Tuve que deshacer lo andado y eso me hizo perder mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, TK dormía, aunque de forma inquieta. Tenía la cara cubierta de un sudor frío y no paraba de temblar. Me estaba volviendo loca, porque no sabía qué hacer.

Me tomó al menos otra hora llegar a un lugar prácticamente habitable. Sin embargo, parecía que me había equivocado de nuevo, porque no me encontré exactamente en la mejor parte de la ciudad. Traté de salir de allí, pero seguía perdiendo preciados minutos.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, vi un cartel luminoso a la derecha del camino. Recé en silencio para que fuera un hotel. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, se me cayó el alma a los pies. Era un motel. Detuve el auto y me quedé pensando. Miré a TK y me decidí. No podía seguir dando vueltas y arriesgarme a perderme otra vez.

Entré con lentitud, sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

- _No es momento para sentir vergüenza_.- me dije a mí misma. Estacioné el auto y caminé con rapidez hasta lo que podría llamarse la recepción.

Detrás de un mostrador había un hombre de pelo largo y anteojos. Estaba hablando por teléfono, así que esperé. El lugar era muy pequeño. Sólo había dos sillones en la pared opuesta y un televisor en un soporte a la izquierda. Detrás del mostrador había una estantería repleta de videos. Me bastó leer un título para saber que eran todos pornográficos.

Lamenté mi mala suerte mientras el hombre colgaba el teléfono.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- preguntó, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

- Necesito una habitación.- respondí con voz firme.

- Muy bien.- tomó una llave del mostrador y la puso frente a mí.- ¿Por cuántas horas?

- No lo sé.- contesté. Me miró en silencio un rato.

- ¿Desea llevarse alguna película?

De repente me enfadé. Probablemente más con mi infortunio que con el hombre, pero de todas formas me sentí explotar.

- Mire, solo necesito una habitación porque mi amigo esta muy enfermo. Necesita una ducha caliente y dormir en una cama. Eso es todo. Tuve que detenerme aquí porque estoy perdida y no sé cómo llegar a otra parte.- respire hondo y callé.

- Bien. Aquí está su llave.- me dio la llave con el numero 5 en colgando de ella y me fui lo mas rápido que pude.

Las habitaciones eran en realidad pequeños bungalows. Subí al auto y lo estacioné frente al numero 5. Bajé, abrí la puerta y luego regresé en busca de TK.

Me senté en el asiento trasero y le toqué la cara. Seguía ardiendo.

- ¿TK?- lo llamé despacio. Él abrió los ojos, sobresaltado y el tono azul en ellos pareció tan afiebrado como el mismo.- Tranquilo. Vamos, tienes que bajar.

Se incorporó y bajó despacio. Lo cubrí con la manta y lo ayudé a entrar. Lo dejé en la cama y lo tapé. Cerré la puerta del bungalow y miré a mí alrededor.

Era un lugar bastante feo. Las paredes eran de color rosa pastel y la alfombra verde musgo, algo raída. La enorme cama, en la que podrían haber dormido cuatro personas robustas sin ningún problema, tenía un horrendo acolchado de leopardo. Había unos cuadros en las paredes, pero parecían dibujos de un niño de tres años, con figuras indefinidas. En la pared opuesta a la cama, había una puerta. Fui hacia allí y encontré el baño, que por suerte estaba en mucho mejor estado que la habitación. Puse a llenar la bañera con agua caliente y volví junto a TK.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó él, algo confundido.

- No me lo vas a creer.- respondí con una sonrisa.- Estoy preparándote la bañera, tienes que tomar un baño caliente. Luego, a dormir.- agregué, me acerqué y lo miré, algo preocupada.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como una mierda.- musitó, frotándose los ojos.

Cuando la bañera estuvo lista lo llevé al baño y cerré la puerta. Mientras se bañaba fui al auto y bajé nuestras cosas para sentirme más segura. Preparé la cama para que se acostara y le busqué un pijama en su maleta, en vano, porque no lo encontré.

Salió del baño con el mismo aspecto con el que había entrado. Enseguida lo hice acostarse.

- Aún tienes mucha fiebre.- dije, tras tocarle un poco la cara. Saqué de mi mochila un pañuelo y lo mojé en el baño. Le corrí los cabellos del rostro y se lo puse en la frente. Él cerró los ojos.

- Gracias.- susurró.- Me siento un niño.

- Basta ya. Tienes que descansar, es muy tarde.- contesté, también susurrando, aunque sin saber por qué.

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?- preguntó y yo me cuestioné lo mismo.

- Mmm, no sé. No te preocupes.- respondí, mirando a mi alrededor.

- Acuéstate aquí, en la misma cama. Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y yo prometo que no te tocaré.- le sonreí, pero no dije ni una palabra más. Esperé a que se durmiera para acostarme, porque quería estar segura de que no necesitara nada.

No sé si fue por los ruidos que venían de la habitación de al lado, acompañados por el golpeteo de la cama contra la pared o por la sensación de tener a TK tan cerca, acostado a mi lado, pero no pude dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>No podré subir a diario como lo estaba haciendo :( perdón. Pero sin más, disfrútenlo... :)<strong>


	6. La fábrica

**Capítulo 6: La fábrica.**

* * *

><p>A las siete de la mañana me levanté. TK seguía durmiendo y quería aprovechar para buscar algo de desayunar. Me bañé, me cambié y salí al porche. Con la claridad del día, estaba nublado y unas amenazantes nubes de lluvia surcaban el cielo; pude ver bien el lugar en que me encontraba y lo que me rodeaba. En la vereda de enfrente no había nada, sólo césped muy crecido y en la lejanía, se veía un edificio muy grande, probablemente alguna fábrica.<p>

Caminé despacio hasta la recepción. Entré mucho más tranquila que la noche anterior y saludé al hombre con indiferencia.

- ¿Está mejor su amigo?- preguntó.

- Sí, gracias.- respondí.- ¿Hay aquí algún servicio de cafetería?

- Sí. Pero no tenemos mucha variedad. Todo lo que puedo ofrecerle es café, te y tostadas.- explicó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Genial. Con eso me basta de momento.- le pedí dos tazas de te y algunas tostadas. Luego le pregunté por la parte comercial de la ciudad. Necesitaba hacer algunas compras.

- Tiene que seguir derecho por este camino y doblar a la izquierda en el lugar donde hay una fábrica.- se acercó a la ventana y me señaló el edificio que había visto unos minutos antes.- A partir de ahí no le será difícil. Los negocios se encuentran en todas direcciones.

-Gracias.

Regresé al bungalow a paso rápido porque estaba bastante fresco. Entré y me senté en la cama, a despertar a TK.

- ¿TK?- murmuré despacio, al mismo tiempo que le tocaba la frente para ver si todavía tenía fiebre.- ¿TK?

Abrió los ojos casi con dificultad y posó en mí su mirada. Parecía un niño pequeño, muy lejos de los 34 años que contaba; se veía tierno y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

- Buenos días.- dije, sonriéndole.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Creo que bien.- respondió y se sentó en la cama.- Me duele mucho la garganta y tengo frío.

- Es porque aún tienes fiebre.- expliqué.- Vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí al menos un día mas, para que te repongas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- repitió la pregunta de la noche anterior, mirando a su alrededor.

- En un motel.

- ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?- quiso saber, sorprendido. Parecía haber mejorado levemente.

- Fue el único lugar que encontré. Me perdí y tú volabas de fiebre. Hacia mucho frío, necesitabas una cama y un baño. Lo siento, hice lo que pude.- dije, algo avergonzada.

- No tienes que disculparte.- contestó él con dulzura.- Gracias, Kari, por preocuparte por mí. Debo haberte hecho pasar un mal rato.

- En realidad fueron nervios.- repliqué yo, más tranquila.- No sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo de que te enfermaras de algo grave.

- Quédate tranquila, no va a pasarme nada malo.

Después de eso se fue al baño y justo trajeron el desayuno. Apoyé la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz y arreglé un poco la cama. TK volvió y lo hice recostarse, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una taza de té.

-No sabía si te gustaba el té, pero me pareció más saludable que el café.- comenté, pasándole el azúcar.

- Sí, está bien.

Desayunamos en la cama y yo le conté todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Luego le expliqué que quería ir a hacer unas compras, porque necesitábamos algo de comida. Le pedí prestado el auto y él accedió de buena manera, pero insistía en acompañarme.

- ¿Y si te pierdes?- preguntó, testarudo después de al menos diez minutos de discusión.

- No me perderé. Es de día y habrá mucha gente a la que pueda pedirle instrucciones. Tienes que quedarte en cama o no te recuperarás nunca.- repuse y terminé por ganar el pleito.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana tomé las llaves del auto y emprendí el camino. TK me había dado algo de dinero para colaborar con las compras y se había quedado acostado, obedientemente. Conduje unas cuantas calles hasta que me topé con la fábrica y doblé en esa esquina. No me costó nada encontrar los negocios, tal como me había dicho el hombre del motel.

Lo primero que busque fue una farmacia. La hallé bastante rápido, a unas cuatro o cinco calles de allí. Le pedí a la mujer que atendía algo que se ajustara a las necesidades de TK, tras explicarle lo que le había sucedido y los síntomas que tenía. Me vendió unas pastillas para la infección de garganta y un jarabe para la fiebre. Me aseguró que con eso estaría mucho mejor en poco tiempo y yo así lo esperé.

Acto seguido, busqué un mercado o almacén o algo por estilo. Estaba lleno de este tipo de tiendas, así que entré en el primero que vi. Compré cosas simples de comer, ya que no disponíamos de una cocina. Sándwiches, papas fritas, gaseosas, galletas y todo ese tipo de comida del que pronto estaríamos hartos. Además, le compré a TK una bolsa de los caramelos que le gustaban.

Tras dar una vuelta, tratando de recordar si olvidaba algo y aprovechando para conocer un poco el lugar y ver si encontraba un hotel más decente en vano, regresé al motel.

- Hiciste rápido.- comentó TK al verme entrar.

- Sí, por suerte. Conseguí todo lo que necesitaba con mucha facilidad… y como ves, no me perdí.- agregué triunfante.

- Te felicito.- dijo con tono burlón. Estornudó y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo blanco que tenía en la mano.

- Te traje unos remedios.- dije, hurgando en una de las bolsas que llevaba. Saqué las pastillas y el jarabe y los dejé en una mesita.- Tienes que tomar las pastillas cada ocho horas y el jarabe cada seis.

Protestó un poco, pero logré que tomara ambas cosas.

- Y esto es de premio, por portarte bien.- le arrojé la bolsa de caramelos y me sonrió.

- Me siento como mi hijo cuando esta enfermo.

Yo reí y acomodé las cosas que había comprado en un rincón.

Hacia la noche comenzó a llover, bastante fuerte, por añadidura. Y también empezó a llegar gente a las habitaciones contiguas. Teníamos el volumen del televisor casi al tope, pero los ruidos y golpeteos se hacían oír de todas formas. TK me miró y se largó a reír, y terminamos riendo los dos con ganas por la situación.

Estuvimos viendo unas películas hasta tarde. No había mucho que hacer allí y estábamos aburridos. No veíamos la hora de empezar el viaje de nuevo, pero TK aún debía estar en cama y tomar las medicinas. Además, no sería prudente que saliera a la calle con ese tiempo, porque podría tener una recaída.

Esa noche pude dormir, y me sentí agradecida por ello, pero fui más consciente que nunca de que TK estaba acostado a mi lado. Sentía su respiración a mis espaldas, percibía cada movimiento. Pendiente de ello, caí en un sueño profundo, sin embargo, podría jurar que TK me rodeaba con un brazo y descansaba con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro hasta el amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chord Overstreet is out of Glee... now I feel like my life is over :(<strong>

**Si alguien tiene LiveProfile para blackberry o iphone, y lo desea, agrégueme: LPTZBZON**


	7. Culpen al alcohol

**Capítulo 7: Culpen al alcohol.**

* * *

><p>TK mejoró con mucha rapidez. A los dos días estaba en perfecto estado y con unas ganas casi incontenibles de subir al auto y seguir viajando. Pero el clima no nos ayudó. Se había desatado una tormenta que parecía no cesar.<p>

- No nos conviene viajar con este tiempo.- le dije una mañana, al asomarme a la ventana.- ¿Cuántos días más tendremos que estar aquí encerrados?- farfullé algo enojada.

- No lo sé. La verdad es que todo está bastante aburrido.- contestó él, cambiando los canales en la televisión por décima vez consecutiva.- Voy a tener que ir a pedirle una película a nuestro amigo. No hay una mierda para mirar.

Nos echamos a reír, pero internamente pensé que lo último que necesitaba era que TK se excitara con una película porno. Las cosas podrían terminar muy mal.

Me sentía tensa en las noches, cuando me acostaba a dormir. La proximidad del cuerpo de TK me perturbaba. No sabía cuál era la razón. Tal vez el encierro me estaba jugando una mala pasada o quizás mi propio cuerpo estaba empezando a extrañar la compañía masculina…

Hacia la tarde TK se fue al centro a comprar más comida, que se acababa con rapidez. Yo no quería que él saliera con ese tiempo, pero insistió y se abrigó tanto que no pude impedírselo. Mientras, me di un baño de inmersión para tratar de relajarme y despejar mi mente.

No podía dejar de pensar por más que lo intentaba. Imágenes mezcladas de Joe y TK se colaban en mi cabeza y yo trataba cada vez más de entender qué era lo que me estaba pasando, pero no podía.

Me dije a mí misma que Joe era algo de pasado y tenií que quedarse ahí. Ya no lo seguía amando pero su recuerdo me dolía. Habíamos tenido algo muy hermoso que se había derrumbado en menos de cinco minutos…

Y TK. ¿Qué hacia TK allí, en mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué temblaba en las noches cuando lo sentía moverse más y más cerca de mí? ¿Me estaba enamorando de él? No podía ser… era demasiado pronto.

Había cerrado los ojos y me encontraba distraída con todos estos interrogantes. De repente un fuerte ruido hizo que se quebrara la calma.

TK había entrado al baño y me observaba atónito. Junté las piernas contra mi pecho en menos de un segundo, aunque en realidad la espuma no dejaba traslucir nada.

- Lo siento… creí que no estabas… yo…- abrió la boca sin emitir mas sonidos, luego dudó y salió del baño apresuradamente.

Salí de la bañera y me sequé. Me puse ropa limpia y fui a la habitación. TK estaba parado frente a la ventana, mirando la lluvia.

-Disculpa por entrar así.- dijo, con la voz un poco extraña.

- No te preocupes, fue un accidente.

Después de eso no hablamos en un buen rato.

Cuando terminamos de cenar esa noche, TK me miró con una sonrisa enigmática y con las manos detrás de la espalda, como escondiendo algo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunté yo, tras unos segundos de silencio.

- ¡Sorpresa!- en cada mano tenía una botella: una de vino y otra de champagne.- ¿Puedo tentarte?

- ¿Estas son las compras que haces?- dije burlonamente, pero acercándole mi copa al mismo tiempo.

- Pensé que era una buena forma de matar el aburrimiento.- contestó. Y después de servir el vino saco una bolsa de debajo de la cama.- Y hay más.

En la bolsa había vodka, más vino, dos licores diferentes, una cerveza y coñac.

- Dios mío. ¿Quién se va a tomar todo eso?- exclamé estudiando con atención la botella de coñac.

- Nosotros.

En tiempo record la primera botella de vino había desaparecido. Pusimos un poco de música en la tele, tal vez era MTV, no estoy segura, y bebimos, reímos y charlamos hasta altas horas de la noche.

Los ruidos de la habitación de al lado nos parecieron más graciosos que nunca y para cuando abrimos la cerveza, después de que se fuera el champagne, el vodka y un segundo vino, estábamos sentados en el piso hablando de varias cosas a la vez, sin entender ni una.

-¿Sabes que?- dije yo en un momento.- Un día me paso algo muy gracioso.

- ¿Qué?- quiso saber él.

- Ahora no lo recuerdo, pero fue muy gracioso.- hablaba con una voz que no parecía la mía, hipando entre palabra y palabra.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me caí al río el otro día?- preguntó y se puso a reír como un idiota. Yo sonreí con una expresión muy tonta en la cara. - Mira, mira, fue así.- se levantó con dificultad, sin soltar la botella que apretaba en su mano.- Yo estaba en la orilla, caminando. Estaba pensando en algo… no sé en qué… y de repente, me patiné, así, ¿ves? Y…- pisó sin querer una botella vacía y tropezó. Cayó con una rodilla entre mis piernas y detuve la caída del resto de su cuerpo con mis brazos. Su cara quedó a sólo unos centímetros de la mía. Su respiración me acariciaba como una brisa. Sentí como si todo el alcohol que estaba en mi interior desapareciese y pudiese pensar con claridad, casi sobria de nuevo.

Sus ojos azules me estaban mirando de una forma muy intensa y sus labios parecían reclamar mi atención.

TK aparentaba sentirse de la misma manera, por la expresión de mi rostro. Con su mirada recorrió mi boca, con la suya ligeramente entreabierta. Entonces se acercó. No lentamente, de forma romántica, sino de una forma veloz, salvaje, desesperada. Sus labios apresaron los míos y su lengua se unió a la mía, ávida de pasión. Le respondí casi de inmediato, sintiéndome cálida y excitada. La sangre me hervía, percibía cada movimiento del cuerpo de TK, que se apretaba contra el mío en un arrebato de lujuria.

No nos dijimos una sola palabra. TK me levantó en sus brazos y me arrojó a la cama. Trepó a mi cuerpo como una fiera salvaje, respirando entrecortadamente. Llegó a mi cuello y lo besó de forma húmeda, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones con premura. Queriendo ayudarlo para no demorar un segundo mas, le quité la remera y la hice volar por los aires. Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y le pase las manos por la espalda desnuda. Solo llevaba el bóxer ahora. Yo aún estaba vestida, pero él se encargó de la situación. Mi pantalón y mi blusa se perdieron muy pronto. Me quedé en ropa interior y TK comenzó a besarme todo el cuerpo, acompañando sus labios con caricias intensas. Metí las manos por debajo del calzoncillo y le toqué el trasero, apretándolo. Él desabrochó mi corpiño, de una manera tan brusca que le rompió el gancho. Me besó los pechos y el vientre y se deshizo del resto de la ropa en menos de un segundo.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas sin ninguna delicadeza y se sacó el bóxer. Lo abracé con fuerza, preparada para recibirlo.

Entonces me penetró de una manera deliciosa, fuerte, casi violenta. Apreté su cadera con las piernas para sentirlo con mayor firmeza, para disfrutarlo más. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, se convertían poco a poco en gemidos sonoros, expresábamos así lo que nos hacíamos sentir.

TK estaba sudando. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y eso me hacía enloquecer. Su rostro tenía una expresión concentrada, de agonizante placer. No me quitaba los ojos de encima, como si me estuviese controlando. Eso me encendía más y al parecer a él le gustaba contemplarme, estudiar las caras que ponía, saber si me gustaba.

En determinado momento, TK comenzó a gemir de una forma muy fuerte, incontrolable. Apoyaba su frente en la mía, mientras me seguía penetrando con las mismas ganas, la misma premura.

Yo quería controlar los sonidos que pujaban por escaparse de mi boca, pero no pude. Mis gemidos y los suyos se unieron anticipándose a un clímax muy cercano. La cama comenzó a temblar debajo de nosotros, al igual que el cuerpo de TK, que parecía no soportar más. Sentí crecer en mi interior un placer demasiado grande para imaginarlo.

Compartimos un orgasmo pleno, vibrante. TK se quedó unos cuantos segundos recostado sobre mí, para no espantar la maravillosa sensación. Luego se tumbó a mi lado, boca arriba, mirando el techo.

No nos dijimos nada. Nos quedamos así mucho tiempo, hasta que no recordé nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo único que me queda por decir: Culpen al alcohol. Jajaja...<strong>

**Buenas noticias sobre mí, chicos... en una semana termino en éste trabajo y en Agosto empiezo otro que me ofrecieron, una mega oportunidad donde voy a viajar mucho! :D pero ya les contaré más delante de lo que trata...**

**He andado algo baja de ánimos ésta semana y la pasada, pero nada como pan con nutella para levantar a alguien! JAJAJAJA**

**Cuídense! :D**


	8. Déjame saber quién eres

**Capítulo 8: Déjame saber quién eres.**

* * *

><p>Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y la claridad del día pareció quemarme. Parpadee varias veces para despejarme y después me quise dar vuelta. Corrí el brazo de TK que me rodeaba, a lo que ya casi me había acostumbrado porque él solía abrazarme estando dormido, y entonces ahogué un grito.<p>

Estaba completamente desnuda. Y al mirar a TK noté que él también. Me levante de la cama rápidamente y me cubrí con una manta que estaba en el suelo. Descubrí un montón de botellas desparramadas en el piso y a su lado una pila de ropa.

- Ay, no.- murmure simplemente. En mi cabeza comenzaron a aparecer borrosas imágenes de la noche anterior. Cerré los ojos, lamentándome. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida?

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una voz soñolienta. TK había despertado y me miraba confuso.

No sabia que decirle. Me sentía terriblemente avergonzada. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Me sentía una cualquiera. Me sentía casi como esa rubia hueca que había visto con Joe.

- No… no me digas que…- parecía que TK había estado uniendo cabos durante mi breve silencio. Me cuestiono con la mirada, boquiabierto. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.- Mierda.

Se levanto y se metió en el baño. Aparentemente, no le importaba pasearse desnudo frente a mí. Y de haber sido otra la situación, a mi tampoco me hubiese molestado que digamos…

Cuando salio, envuelto en una toalla y bañado, diez minutos mas tarde, yo ya estaba vestida. Estaba limpiando el desastre que había dejado la noche anterior.

- Quiero disculparme.- dijo de golpe.- Lo siento, no debí… soy un idiota. Arruine todo, ¿verdad?

- Fue culpa de los dos. Olvídalo.- respondí, sin mirarlo.

- ¿Estas enfadada?- pregunto, acercándose un poco.

- No… bueno, si, pero conmigo misma.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber. Me alcanzo una botella y la metí en la bolsa donde estaba juntando la basura.

- Me siento una porquería. Vas a pensar que me acuesto con cualquiera, con el primero que se me cruza… te juro que no soy así, TK. Fue… el alcohol. No soy como esas que… ya sabes.- me explique apresuradamente. El me miro de reojo.

- No eres así, lo se. No te pareces en nada a esa mujer que estaba con tu novio.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?- era increíble como me leía los pensamientos.

- Lo veo en tus ojos. No dejas de pensar en ella, ¿no? No te preocupes. No tengo mal concepto de ti. Solo dejémoslo así, ¿esta bien?

- De acuerdo.

Pero eso resulto más difícil que nada. Cada vez que lo miraba recordaba una escena de la noche anterior y cada vez que me hablaba solo era capaz de escuchar sus gemidos.

Dos días después de ese "incidente" el clima era más que apto para partir. Había un sol radiante, estaba caluroso y nosotros no aguantábamos las ganas de irnos de allí de inmediato. No podíamos dormir ni una noche mas juntos, ni dejar pasar las horas sin nada que hacer: era necesario que retomáramos el viaje, porque la tensión entre TK y yo crecía mas y mas. Estábamos un tanto incómodos el uno con el otro y paulatinamente note que su actitud hacia mi cambiaba. Las miradas que me dedicaban eran mas profundas de lo habitual y mas largas. Me pregunte si estaría recordando el increíble poder que había tenido sobre mi cuerpo, la forma en que me había hecho sentir, sus labios en los míos… no, decididamente no podíamos seguir así.

- Yo iré a pagar.- dijo el, una vez que todas nuestras cosas se encontraban en el auto y estábamos listos para irnos.

- Déjame pagar la mitad.- dije yo, pero el no me hizo caso y comenzó a caminar hacia la administración.- TK, no seas testarudo.

Entramos juntos a la pequeña oficina. El hombre estaba mirando la tele y nos dirigió una rápida y distraída mirada cuando nos acercamos a el. Inmediatamente nos miro de nuevo y sus ojos se posaron en TK. Abrió la boca pero no salio ningún sonido de su boca.

- Hola. Nos vamos, así que queremos pagar la cuenta.- dijo TK con amabilidad.

- Si… si.- balbuceo el hombre, sin dejar de mirarlo. Marco un par de cosas en la computadora, echando fugaces miradas a TK.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto TK. Yo lo observe. El hombre parecía muy nervioso.

- Es que… bueno, TK… quiero decir, señor Takaishi…- me quede asombrada. ¿De donde conocía a TK? El hombre trago saliva.- Es un placer verlo… no puedo creer que este aquí.

- Gracias.

- ¿Seria… seria muy impertinente pedirle un autógrafo?- exclamo el, con una voz muy tomada. Abrí los ojos muy grandes. ¿Qué tan famosa era la banda de TK?

- Claro que no.- tomo una lapicera del mostrador y un papel que el le ofrecía.- ¿A nombre de quien?

- David.

Me acerque a TK y leí sobre su hombro lo que escribía: "Para David, gracias por todo, TK".

- Muchas, muchas gracias.- dijo David, cuando recibió su autógrafo.

- Bueno, ¿y cuanto te debo?- pregunto TK.

- Nada, nada. Es un placer para mí que este aquí. No necesito nada más.- discutió un rato con TK, que no quería irse sin pagar, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder ante la insistencia de David.

Nos despedimos y cuando estábamos a punto de salir, TK se volvió.

- Ah, Dave. Una última cosa.- se paro frente al mostrador de nuevo y le dijo, en tono confidencial:- Te agradecería que no mencionaras a nadie que estuve aquí. Ya sabes, me causaría muchos… problemas.

David me miro de soslayo antes de responder.

- Descuide. Nadie sabrá que estuvieron aquí.

Una vez que estuvimos en el auto y comenzamos el camino, mire a TK.

- ¿Qué tan famoso eres?

El tardo un rato en contestar.

- Bueno… bastante.- contestó.- No quiero parecer vanidoso ni nada de eso.

- Esta bien, solo que… la reacción de ese hombre… bueno, me sorprendió.- comente, sintiéndome un poco tonta.

- No es obligatorio que me conozcas. Pero, en fin. Estoy en la banda hace ya diecisiete años. Tenemos unos cuantos discos editados, con buenos resultados por suerte, y el ultimo fue algo así como… no se, el gran éxito.- explico y note que estaba un tanto cohibido.

- No puedo creer que no tenga idea de quien eres…

- Ya basta. Prefiero hablar de otra cosa.- interrumpió el, de manera brusca, pero no descortés.

- De acuerdo.- accedí. Me asalto una duda y lo mire. Estaba conduciendo con la vista fija en el camino, una mano en el volante y con la otra sostenía un cigarrillo. Ese día vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de Misfits.- ¿Y por qué ese interés tan grande en que nadie sepa que estuviste allí?

Jamás contesto y opte por no insistir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay muchos, muchos errores gramaticales D: me chocaaaa! Se borraron los acentos! Pero bueno, por ahora no cuento con el tiempo de corregirlos así que se los dejo, de igual forma se entiende, ¿no? Jajaja...<strong>


	9. Te quiero

**Capítulo 9: Te quiero.**

* * *

><p>Nuestra próxima parada era Medford, en Oregon, ya casi muy cerca de nuestro destino. Pensábamos detenernos allí a descansar un rato, a cargar combustible y comprar algo de comida. En dos días, como mucho tres, el viaje habría terminado… si TK no lo apuraba demasiado.<p>

La tensión entre nosotros era casi tangible. Probablemente por eso TK conducía a una velocidad considerable, sin desviarse en ningún momento y haciendo pocas paradas, sólo las necesarias. Yo no me quejaba, entendía que estuviera incómodo. Aunque me preguntaba a mí misma si realmente tenía ganas de deshacerse de mí de una vez. Ese pensamiento me entristeció de una manera que me extrañó mucho. Me estaba encariñando con él, podía contarle cualquier cosa, era un excelente compañero de viaje y un amigo que valía la pena tener… pero todo se había arruinado por una sola noche. La culpa me carcomía las entrañas. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta?

- ¿Puedes ir un poco mas despacio?- pregunté. De repente me había invadido un profundo desasosiego. Comenzó a faltarme el aire y bajé la ventanilla.

- ¿Estás bien?- me miró preocupado y disminuyó la velocidad al instante.

- Sí, sólo… no puedo respirar.- respondí. No me entendía a mí misma. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Hacia muy poco tiempo que conocía a TK, no podía aferrarme a él de esa forma. Tardé un rato en notar que se había detenido y tenía una mano en mi hombro.- Ya estoy mejor.- mentí enseguida, deseando que no me mirara con tanta atención, temiendo que leyera en mis ojos la fuente de mis preocupaciones, de mi malestar.

- No mientas, estás pálida.- contestó, sonriéndome un poco. Sí que podía leerme como a un libro.

- No, no, de verdad. Vamos.- insistí. No podía resistir que me mirara de esa manera.- _¿Me estoy enamorando de TK?_.- pensé.- _No, definitivamente no. Aún hace muy poco de lo de Joe, no pude olvidarlo tan pronto. No puedo enamorarme otra vez… ¿o si?_

Traté de no pensar en eso. Me recosté en el asiento y aspiré el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana mientras TK retomaba el camino. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio. Ya me había acostumbrado a eso porque no hablábamos mucho desde que había sucedido el "accidente". Intenté pensar en que faltaba poco para llegar y que debía decidir qué hacer con mi vida, pero eso me ponía aún peor.

- ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos todo lo que sucedió? Sabes a que me refiero.- dijo él de repente.- Me gusta mucho hablar contigo y bromear. Éste viaje comenzó a ser divertido desde que tu formas parte de él. Ahora me siento muy solo, aunque estés a mi lado. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

- TK, yo… no tengo nada que perdonarte. No tienes la culpa. Yo debí detener todo antes de que se convirtiera en una locura.- respondí.- Me siento tan mal. No quiero que nos despidamos de esta forma, separados, avergonzados. Lo siento tanto, tú eres quien debe perdonarme.

- Mira.- encendió un cigarrillo antes de continuar.- Si vamos a seguir discutiendo de quién fue la culpa y de quién no, podemos estar así hasta el año que viene. Digamos que ambos tuvimos algo de culpa, si te gusta más así, y perdonémonos mutuamente.

Sonreí. Me alegraba que tuviera ganas de arreglar las cosas tanto como yo.

- Está bien.

Luego callamos otro rato. En mi cabeza giraba un pensamiento que me seguía perturbando, que no me animaba a hablar con el.

- ¿Ahora qué pasa?- me estaba observando y yo ni lo había notado, perdida como estaba en mis propias cosas.- Dímelo.

Miré por la ventana sin hablar durante unos segundos. Nos había como decirlo, porque sabía que le sonaría tonto.

- En realidad, ya lo sabes.- dije con la voz apagada.- Yo… me veo a mi misma y no me gusta mucho lo que veo. Desde que sucedió lo de la otra noche me estoy comparando continuamente con…

- Con la amante de Joe.- Interrumpió TK.

- Pues sí. Odio tener que convertirme en algo como ella. O más bien, debería decir que odio que parezca como ella. Te lo juro TK, no soy así. Jamás me haba pasado algo como esto en toda mi vida. Siempre tuve relaciones por amor. Jamás me acosté con alguien que no conocía o solo por pasarla bien.

- Kari…

- Déjame terminar.- pedí, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. Sentía que me iba a poner a llorar aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.- Yo también creo que este viaje es genial, que la pasamos muy bien juntos, que podemos hablar y bromear. Me siento muy mal por haber perdido eso. No pienses de mí que…

- Ya basta.- exclamó.- Deja eso de una vez. No eres nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario. Ni un momento dudé de quién eras, sé que jamás harías nada sin una buena razón, sin sentimientos. No te pareces a esa perra ni en un sólo detalle. Hazme el favor de secar esas lágrimas, no soporto verte llorar.

Se detuvo a un costado del camino y me limpió las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

- Tranquila. Te quiero.- susurró con dulzura y luego enmudeció.

- ¿Me quieres?- repetí, algo incrédula.- ¿De verdad?

- Bueno, sí. En estos días te tomé mucho cariño.- explicó con una sonrisa en los labios.- Hagamos las paces de una vez y no hablemos más del asunto. Se acabo.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome muy agradecida, pero con un peso muy grande en el corazón, que no atribuía a la culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la larga espera T_T he tenido problemas técnicos... de hecho arreglé éste capi desde el cel pero no pude subirlo T_T<strong>

**Anyways, espero que les guste :)**


	10. Luna llena

**Capítulo 10: Luna llena.**

* * *

><p>Dejamos atrás Medford con mucha rapidez. Compramos algo de comida y cargamos combustible. La próxima parada era la ciudad de Sacramento, capital de California. Yo me quedaría allí y el seguiría su camino a su casa en Los Ángeles.<p>

Había decidido quedarme en Sacramento, al menos por el principio. Era una buena ciudad para buscar trabajo y como había mucho movimiento turístico podría buscar un hotel que se ajustara a mis posibilidades.

Me tocaba conducir a mí. TK estaba muy ocupado mirando sus discos y decidiendo que tenia ganas de escuchar, al mismo tiempo que se fumaba un cigarrillo. Eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol aun estaba alto en el cielo. Hacia calor, pero no era agobiante, ya que el viento soplaba con fuerza.

Puso un disco y se recostó en el asiento. Era música como la que oía siempre: punk rock, aunque un poco mas suave.

- Me gusta. ¿Qué es?- dije después de escuchar un rato.

- Bueno, ese que canta soy yo.- respondió mirándome de reojo, con una expresión que indicaba que llevaba un rato esperando que se lo preguntara.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunté.

- Si, este es "Useless", un disco que sacamos en el… 97.- explicó. Me mostró la caja y las fotos del interior. No pude evitar pensar que el había salido muy bien.- Este es Davis y este es Izzy.

- Realmente me gusta. Me lo compraré.- dije y el rió.- ¿Qué canción es esta? Es genial.

- Se llama Dreams.- contestó.

Oímos el disco un buen rato. Él me contaba anécdotas de cuando lo grababan o de presentaciones en televisión, recitales y esas cosas. Yo lo escuchaba absorta. Me interesaba todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

Antes de que lo advirtiéramos, se había hecho de noche y escuchábamos "Warning".

* * *

><p>Cenamos lo acostumbrado: un par de sándwiches y unas coca colas. TK estaba al volante y yo me entretenía leyendo las letras de las canciones de Teenage wolves.<p>

- Eres bueno.- comenté.- Muy, muy bueno.

- Gracias.- sonrió, orgulloso de si mismo.

Después de comer me acomodé en el asiento con la intención de descansar un poco, pero me dormí profundamente. Tuve sueños confusos y coloridos hasta que sentí una leve sacudida en el hombro. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me encontré con la cara de TK a pocos centímetros de la mía.

- Creí que te gustaría ver esto.- susurró con dulzura.

Me incorporé con somnolienta lentitud. El auto estaba estacionado a un costado del camino. Lo miré inquisitivamente, sin entender. Él me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándome su ventanilla.

Me agaché un poco y traté de asomarme. Sobre el campo oscurecido por la noche, se asomaba una enorme luna amarillenta, tan grande como hermosa. Jamás la había visto cobrar ese tamaño y me pareció fascinante. Desperté al instante y la observé maravillada.

- Es preciosa.- murmuré en voz baja, casi un susurro.

Me moví un poco en el asiento, deseando ver mejor. Mi cabeza quedo casi apoyada en el hombro de TK. Él estaba con los ojos azules clavados en el paisaje, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

Había tanto silencio que podía escuchar su respiración y veía con claridad la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba. Traté de concentrarme en la hermosa vista del paisaje y me olvidé de todo lo demás.

Aquello era tan romántico que de repente me sentí muy sola.

- Sí, es muy bonito.- dijo TK, rompiendo el silencio y también mis pensamientos. Me miró y yo lo miré a él. Estábamos cerca, muy cerca…

Traté de recordar la charla que habíamos tenido, lo mal que me había sentido… pero no pude. Una fuerza extraña me hacia pensar solo en lo próximos que estaban los labios de TK, lo fácil que será acercarme y besarlos.

Como por transmisión de pensamientos, lo vi aproximarse con lentitud hacia mí y sentí que mi cuerpo hacía el mismo movimiento, casi de forma involuntaria. Antes de darme cuanta lo que hacia sus labios se posaban en los míos y los devoraban con un beso. Respondí, ansiosa, notando que no era un beso como los que ya nos habíamos dado. Estábamos totalmente concientes de lo que hacíamos, era un beso tierno, suave y no salvaje y violento.

Cuando nos separamos, lo vi respirar con dificultad. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca. Me sentí extraña, alegre; el corazón me latía con fuerza.

Cautelosamente se acercó de nuevo, como temiendo un rechazo. Yo lo rodee con mis brazos y lo besé, lentamente.

Mientras sentía el sabor de su boca y disfrutaba de la calidez de sus besos, pensé que tanto el como yo éramos personas libres. TK estaba divorciado y yo ya había dejado atrás a Joe...

No había nada que nos impidiera hacer lo que quisiéramos. Ya no me importaba si pensaba que era una cualquiera. En ese momento daba mi vida por seguir besándolo y me tenía sin cuidado si a mi alrededor de desmoronaba el mundo. Me sentía feliz y él se aferraba a mí casi con desesperación.

Nos separamos nuevamente y sonreímos. Con un ademán del brazo me hizo sentarme sobre sus rodillas. Me apreté contra su cuerpo y seguí mirando la luna.

Nos quedamos dormidos así, abrazados, en un silencio reconfortante. Mi último pensamiento antes de comenzar a soñar fue que no tenía de qué preocuparme. TK estaba allí conmigo y jamás me lastimaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo juraba que ya había subido éste capi pero nada xDD jaja en realidad sí lo empecé a subir del celular pero ughh a la hora de que le pongo "save" no se guarda ¬¬ y por eso desistí xDD<strong>

**Por hoy me iré al cine solita a ver Harry Potter...**

**Zero: Tomé como un cumplido el review que me dejaste aquí... :') "supongo que eres mortal" jajaja awww gracias!**

**Fanficteros de Monterrey: estaría padre conocernos, ¿no? :D estuve pensando en eso! Qué padre sería hacer un club de lectura xDD jajajaja**


	11. Una alianza de oro

**Capítulo 11: Una alianza de oro.**

* * *

><p>Desperté porque el sol me daba de lleno en la cara. Me dolía un poco el cuello y la espalda. Había dormido acurrucada contra TK, sentada en sus piernas. Él seguía profundamente dormido y no quise moverme para no despertarlo. Se veía muy dulce.<p>

Miré la hora en mi reloj: las siete de la mañana. No había un solo ruido, ni un solo auto alrededor.

Me quedé un buen rato apoyada contra TK, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Esta vez no habría arrepentimientos ni culpas. De todos modos no habíamos llegado tan lejos.

Serían casi las ocho cuando me decidí a despertarlo. Le di un pequeño beso y abrió los ojos con gran lentitud.

- Buenos días.- susurré. Él me dedicó una sonrisita y se estiró un poco. Me pasé a mi asiento para hacerle lugar y me acomodé.

- Hola.- murmuró con la voz ronca.- Es increíble lo bien que dormí.

- Lo mismo digo.- contesté riendo.

Antes de retomar el viaje desayunamos algo de la comida que teníamos a mano. Estaba empezando a extrañar la comida de verdad, sentarme en un restaurante o al menos comer algo en un plato.

- Quiero pedirte algo.- dijo TK, cuando ya seguíamos nuestro camino y fumaba un cigarrillo para bajar las galletas de chocolate.

- Claro, lo que quieras.- respondí yo.

- Me gustaría que siguieras conmigo hasta Los Ángeles. No quiero dejarte tan pronto. Sólo faltan unos cuantos kilómetros hasta Sacramento.- explicó y puso cara de niño acongojado, haciéndome reír.- Di que sí.

- No sé… en realidad no es que deba ir a Sacramento. Escogí esa ciudad al azar.- repuse simulando estar pensativa. Pero sabía muy bien cual era mi decisión.- De acuerdo.- me acerqué a él y lo besé.- Tal vez Los Ángeles tenga más que ofrecerme.

Nos demoramos mucho en avanzar ese día. Parábamos en cualquier lugar que nos pareciera bonito y disfrutábamos del paisaje, del clima y de dar algunos paseos tomados de la mano. Sentía que estaba en el paraíso. No me parecía tan alarmante estar enamorándome de él, sino que lo tomaba con naturalidad e incluso con suma alegría. Todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Estábamos a unos trescientos kilómetros de Medford, pasando la ciudad de Redding. Al comprobar el mapa nos dimos cuenta de con que lentitud habíamos viajado ese día, pero no nos importo. Estábamos disfrutando más que nunca.

Al anochecer comenzó a caer una densa lluvia. TK manejaba con cautela y la vista fija en el camino. Encendió las luces altas para evitar cualquier accidente y tener una buena visión de la carretera. Llegaríamos a Sacramento en la mañana y teníamos pensado hacer una breve parada allí antes de ir a Los Ángeles. Nos restarían aún unas cuatro jornadas más de viaje, aunque no nos molestaba en absoluto.

Tapándome con la campera de TK, me puse a leer un libro que había olvidado que tenía en mi mochila. Era uno de mis favoritos, Tiempo de Rosas de Judie Garwood, y como TK estaba tan concentrado en manejar me estaba aburriendo bastante.

- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo después de un buen rato sin hablar.- ¿Nos quedamos uno o dos días en Sacramento? Tal vez podríamos dar un paseo. Casi no pudimos conocer los lugares por los que pasamos.

- Si, ¿por qué no?- contesté algo distraída, mientras pasaba una de las paginas del libro.- Yo no tengo ningún apuro por llegar.

- Yo tampoco. Bueno, en dos semanas tengo que reunirme con Izzy y Davis, pero fuera de eso…- explicó.

Estuvimos hablando de las cosas que podríamos hacer en esos días de descanso, planeando paseos, discutiendo en qué hotel nos quedaríamos, casi hasta las dos de la mañana. Después de eso, estaba tan cansada que me dormí antes de que TK terminara de hablar.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, obligué a TK a que se recostara un rato y me puse al volante. Era bastante temprano y no había parado de llover. Las gotas caían pesadamente sobre el parabrisas.

Estábamos ya muy cerca de Sacramento, tal vez a unos diez kilómetros. Estábamos hambrientos y sólo queríamos llegar e irnos a desayunar algo.

TK aprovechó para descansar lo poco que nos quedaba, y aunque quiso evitarlo se quedó dormido. Lo desperté cuando estacioné en la primera cafetería que encontré.

Entramos al lugar rápidamente para no mojarnos y nos sentamos en una mesita alejada y muy acogedora. TK pidió una taza de café y yo un té. Para acompañar, ordenamos unos croissants.

- Hay un hotel muy lindo. Queda un poco lejos de aquí, pero vale la pena.- comentó TK, tras tomar un sorbo de su taza humeante.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos allí?

- Confío en tu criterio. Supongo que habrás estado en cientos de hoteles, así que tú eres el experto.- respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para desayunar e incluso TK se puso a leer el periódico. Yo estaba más ocupada en observar con atención la ciudad por la ventana.

Aún no estábamos en la parte más céntrica de Sacramento, sino en una bastante más desierta. Allí solo pasaban turistas o quien fuera que viniera de Oregon y de las ciudades vecinas. La gente de allí parecía muy amistosa y amable.

Una vez en el auto, TK volvió a ponerse al volante para ir directo al hotel que había mencionado. Guardé mi libro en la mochila, que aún estaba dando vueltas por el tablero y tome el suéter de TK para acomodarla. Sin querer la agarré al revés y de uno de los bolsillos cayó algo al piso. Me agaché a agarrarlo y descubrí que era un anillo. Lo tomé y lo miré con atención. Era una alianza de oro. En su interior decía Catherine.

- TK… ¿qué hace esto aquí?- pregunté extrañada. Él me miro. Cuando vio que tenía su anillo en mi mano se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Es… mi anillo de bodas.- dijo, poniéndose serio.

- Si, eso veo. ¿Pero qué es lo que hace aquí?- repetí, poniéndolo cerca de su rostro, para que lo mirara bien como si no lo conociera.

- Estaba en el bolsillo de mi suéter.- contestó.

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba estar ahí? Creí que estabas divorciado de tu esposa hacia tiempo.- repuse, sintiendo una repentina desconfianza.

Él no dijo nada. Siguió con la vista fija en el camino un buen rato. Como yo lo observaba con atención, finalmente habló.

- No estoy divorciado.

A principio creí que había oído mal. ¿Había dicho qué…? No, no podía ser.

- ¿Qué?

- Que estoy casado con Catherine. No me divorcié.- respondió con la voz temblorosa.

No supe que decir. Me había mentido. Sentía que algo dentro de mí se desgarraba, se quebraba.

- Me mentiste.- logré balbucear. Las palabras resonaron como un eco en el auto.

- Si, lo siento. Kari, yo…

- Detén el auto.- lo interrumpí bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

- Detén el auto ahora mismo.- repetí.

Acercándose a un costado del camino, disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse. Abrí la puerta del auto y bajé.

- ¿A óonde vas?- inquirió, casi gritando.

Lo ignoré. Abriendo la puerta trasera, busqué mis cosas. Mi maleta y mi mochila estaban allí, mezcladas con sus cosas y la comida. Lo tomé y cerré.

- Adiós, TK.- dije, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarme caminando bajo la lluvia, donde mis lagrimas eran invisibles.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo más y la historia queda terminada, luego no sabrán de mí hasta septiembre (donde espero tener lista la otra) eso si mi beta me da luz verde para publicarla! :p<strong>

**Anyways, ya mañana es lunes D: a disfrutarlo jajaja**


	12. Perdón

**Capítulo 12: Perdón.**

* * *

><p>Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, caminando sin dirección alguna, sólo sabiendo que tenía que alejarme de allí y completamente conciente de los gritos de TK, que me pedía que regresara al auto.<p>

- ¡Kari! ¡Por favor, déjame explicarte!- exclamaba. Su voz parecía casi un alarido desesperado.- ¡No es lo que parece, lo juro!

Traté de ignorarlo, pero sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos. Aún así, seguí caminando, con la cabeza en alto. Si había algo que no podían arrebatarme era mi orgullo.

Un ruido como de chapoteo me indicó que TK corría detrás de mí. Pronto sentí su mano en mi brazo. Me giró hacia él y su cara quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros de la mía. Estaba tan mojado como yo, sus cabellos negros le chorreaban sobre la frente y los ojos, con los que parpadeaba constantemente para que no le entrara agua. La ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo, le colgaba pesada en los brazos y piernas.

No quería mirarlo a los ojos porque sabía que me haría flaquear. Accedería a cualquier petición que él… no, tenía que ser fuerte. Ese hombre me había mentido, en todo sentido. Después de todo yo no era tan diferente a la amante de Joe. TK era casado. Esa última frase se repitió en mi cabeza como un eco. TK era casado. Casado, casado, casado.

- Por favor, Kari…- comenzó, suplicante.

- No me vengas con excusas, TK. Todo este tiempo, todo lo que dijiste, lo que hiciste, fue todo una farsa. Te creí, pensé que eras sincero, que me querías de verdad y que…- grité, pero él me interrumpió.

- No, fui sincero con eso. De verdad te quiero.- susurró, acercándose aún más a mí, de modo que podía sentir su respiración en las mejillas.- Te amo.

- ¡Basta!- espeté, soltándome de él con violencia.- No digas más mentiras. ¿Cómo puedes…?- me quebré como un dique que contenía un inmenso río de lagrimas. El llanto fluyó libremente y me sentí desesperada como nunca en mi vida.- Yo jamás te mentí. Te conté todo de mí, no te oculté nada. No te conocía y fui sincera, te dije lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Creí que estaba hablando con un amigo, con alguien que podía contenerme. Alguien de quien era muy posible enamorarme.

Nos quedamos callados. Él me miró muy fijo. Supe que estaba llorando, a pesar que era casi imposible distinguir las lágrimas de la lluvia.

- No me digas que me amas. Si eres capaz de mentir así, entonces no creo que seas una persona que sepa lo que es amar, TK.- repliqué tristemente.

- Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. No pude.- me tomó la cara entre las manos y apoyó su frente en la mía, mientras sollozaba.- Te vi y me pareciste tan hermosa, tan frágil… sólo pensaba en abrazarte y en besarte. Al principio me dije que no era posible, porque aún estoy casado con Catherine.- tragó con dificultad y continuó.- Estamos en trámites de divorcio. Si no me crees, podemos llamarla, ella con gusto te aclarará todo. Es una excelente persona, pero hace tiempo que todo acabó. La quiero, sí, pero el amor se extinguió. Seguimos juntos por los niños, pero hace unos pocos meses tomamos la decisión. Debemos ser felices y así nos estábamos matando mutuamente. El anillo es algo que llevo conmigo siempre, en recuerdo de alguien muy querido. Es lo mismo que un dibujo de Jacob que tengo en mi maleta o un muñeco viejo de Joey, con el que jugaba siempre de bebé. Imagínate que viajo mucho y los extraño, porque estoy muy poco con ellos. Lo mismo me pasa con los amigos, que es precisamente lo que Cathy es. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de reparar mis errores.- se puso de rodillas sobre el pavimento, sin importarle el agua que se acumulaba bajo sus rodillas.- Por favor, dime que me perdonas. No volveré a ocultarte nada, a mentirte. Por favor. Te amo, te amo mucho.

Me quedé helada, mirándolo. No sabía qué decirle. Por un lado mi cabeza me aconsejaba que no lo perdonara tan fácilmente, pero mi corazón me gritaba que lo abrazara, que lo besara. Lo vi como desprotegido, allí en el suelo mojado. Ambos estábamos temblando, el agua nos congelaba hasta los huesos. Yo también lo amaba, pero ¿qué debía hacer?

- TK, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que no volverá a pasar? ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?- pregunté apenada por mis dudas.

- Si mi palabra de honor no es suficiente para ti, entonces te demostraré cada día de tu vida lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que me importas. Cada mañana al levantarte te encontraras una nueva prueba de mi amor. ¿Bastaría eso?- inquirió.

Sus ojos eran honestos. Podía leerlos como el leía los míos. Le tendí una mano y lo ayudé a levantarse. Lo abracé con toda la fuerza de mi ser y él apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, que sentí calida a pesar de frío y la lluvia. Le sonreí.

- No necesito más que tu palabra. No quiero que me pruebes tu amor todos los días, no me hace falta. Sé que ahora no estás mintiendo, y sea cual fuera la razón por la que me dijiste que no estabas casado, no me parece tan grave si podemos estar juntos.- respondí y enseguida lo besé, sintiendo que necesitaba el tacto de sus labios tanto como el aire.

Me besó con tanta intensidad que pensé que si dejaba de besarme, moriría. Parecía volcar en ese beso lo que había sentido en esos últimos minutos, toda la angustia, la desesperación, y reflejando también mis sentimientos.

- Lo hice porque pensé que si te decía la verdad jamás te acercarías a mí de esta manera. Muchas veces quise confesártelo todo, pero temí que te enfadaras. No tuve valor y lo reconozco.- dijo, abrazándome con fuerza, calentándome con sus brazos.- Y, a pesar de los problemas que nos trajo, disfrute mucho esa noche en que hicimos el amor. Se que no fue lo ideal, pero…

Yo reí. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto lentamente, tomados de la mano.

En ese momento todo lo que pude pensar era que finalmente mi vida estaba encaminada. Estaba muy segura de que TK no volvería a engañarme y yo lo amaba. Ese viaje había sido un regalo del cielo para mí, cuando creía que lo había perdido todo. Ahora sabía que, en realidad, había ganado más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


End file.
